Sisters Of Inscrutability
by killuaxmexforever
Summary: Secrets hidden beneath. Memories lost, stolen, or even kept within. What lies in those blazing red eyes? What lies underneath that playful smirk? We both fell for these dangerous men, but we were dangerous as well. I wonder when their secrets would unfold. I wonder when our secrets would unfold. Secrets we ourselves don't even know. Killua/OC, Kurapika/OC. Rated T to be sure.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I'm new at this writing stuff and English isn't really my first language, so I hope you'd help me work this out. I'm also new with this site so I'm really sorry if I do anything wrong. Oh yeah, if you're wondering about the genre of my story, it's a bit of mystery/action/angst/romance/fluff. In short, it's a bit of everything. Oh and it's a Hunter x Hunter fanfic focused mainly on Killua and Kurapika BUT this is NOT yaoi. I have nothing against yaoi but I don't want it to be yaoi cause I don't know how to do a story like that and I really want to make an OC. Anyway, here goes the prologue for my story. Hope you like it.

Oh yeah, Hunter x Hunter is not mine and all of their characters, though I hope they'd give me Killua. Weee, that would be so awesome. So, enough babbling from me. Haha.

Being normal would be one of the last things I can ever be. Sure, I was like any other girl if you based it on appearance, but I wasn't.

I had a different mindset. I looked at things in a very complicated and different way. No kid of their right minds would walk up to me and ask my name.

I had a certain kind of aura; a gloomy one, which made people think that I wasn't much of a sociable person. Well the truth is, I really wasn't. I couldn't care less with what other people thought of me. I had no one to give shame to. I had no family or friends to be ashamed of me. I am an orphan filled with loneliness and emptiness. I'm not cold-hearted. I just simply haven't felt being wanted before. Well, thanks to a **certain girl**, I felt it. However, I rarely show my emotions, but at least I was inching a step forward.

The day I felt the feeling of being wanted was actually an unusual day, kinda clique if you might ask. A certain couple was going to visit the orphanage and choose one of us to get adopted. As an eight year old kid, I had an average chance of getting adopted. According to my observing skills, kids who were younger were most likely to get adopted.

However, the couple I saw enter the huge door of the orphanage wasn't a normal one. I could see it in one glance, like I said before, I'm not normal.

The man and woman didn't look married or in love or even maybe at least attracted to each other. They didn't give off the usual sickening sweetness that couples who enter our orphanage usually have, plus they didn't wear rings in their fingers. They were kinda creepy in a certain perspective.

The woman had worn a black dress just above her knee. The dress was really elegant which looked good in her features that were elegant and graceful as well. She was as beautiful as a goddess, with a long golden hair with streaks of black. That part was a bit weird though. The man, just like the woman, was extremely handsome as well. They happened to be very young. Feature describing wasn't really enjoying so I stopped staring, like I even care about them, I'll never be able to get out of here anyway.

See, I was a really pessimistic creature, but being realistic was what I was being at that time. Who would want to adopt me, of all who were in the room right now, Why me? See? I can't even give a good enough reason.

The most peculiar part of the event was that they had a girl about three or four years older than my age with them. Why would they be adopting if they already had a child? To get a sister, perhaps?

The aura flowing from the girl was a contrast to the couple she was with. She actually felt normal and not at the same time. She was bubbly and really alive which showed in her bright green eyes. Moreover, she was dressed in really bright pastel colors. These guests are really peculiar.

I saw the man reaching for his phone. After a while, the two adults went out to see the head of the orphanage. As usual, all the other kids who wanted to get adopted went out to follow the couple. The kids didn't even mind that they weren't minding the girl who was desperately trying to get their attention.

Some of the other girls tried to befriend her but I knew better. You know, classic 'get her to like you' kind of thing.

I made my way out, too, but instead of following the couple, I made my way to the swing. This was my spot. Any kid who saw me nearing this place would just shoo away. What can I say? They find me scary.

"Mmm, not that sociable eh?" a voice behind me asked. I turned and came face to face with the girl.

"Yeah, so get lost." am I that harsh?

"Mmm, so straightforward. Haven't anyone told you that you've got to be nice to get adopted?"

"I don't want to get adopted."

"Eh?! Why is that so?"

"Simply because." what kind of response is this?

"You know, you're not making any sense."

"I know," I looked at her straightly in the eye using the 'eye' I usually use to scare others. I thought she would flinch or run away, but she didn't. So I decided to at least tell her, she could be different after all. "I'm just not sure what to expect. I'm not sure what they would expect me to do. If they want me to be nice and normal like any other kid, I can't do that. I'm not that. You get me?"

"How old are you?" that was a bit unexpected. I thought she'd go ranting about how I should handle things or stuff.

"I'm eight."

"Seriously? I thought you were fifty." That made me shot her a look.

"Just kidding. How about let's play hide and seek?"

I just stared at her for a long time. Nobody ever asked me to play before.

"O-okay."

Change Of P.O.V.

"Lady Hanako, we would be leaving quite soon." A delicate yet firm voice called out from outside the room.

"I'm coming! Just putting on my shoes!" was my reply while trying to tie the shoes I was wearing. I glanced at my reflection on the huge mirror hanging on the wall. I'm so excited! I'm finally going to have a sister, and to add up to that, I was the one to choose!

I was literally bouncing my way to the car that waited for me while being accompanied by four guards. I didn't mind that they were grumpy. All I could think of was getting a new sibling.

I greeted everyone with a good morning and smiled at them, and just as how my magic works, they smiled at me too. Even the grim guards surrounding me were also forced to smile too.

As we reached the way out, I saw two of my trusted servants dressed formally.

"Saraaaaaaah! You're so pretty," I exclaimed. "You too Hito-san! Though not really pretty since you're a boy." The two of them just chuckled at me and I laughed along.

"Not really, Lady Hanako. Shall we go now?" Sarah said.

"Yes!" I shouted while reaching for the car.

Hito-san opened the door for me and I thanked him. Hito-san and Sarah are my friends, not servants. I never considered them as servants or slaves. They shouldn't be doing this, but father insisted.

I couldn't help but sigh. Father is so protective. But at least he allowed me to have a sibling. Now, all I need to do is choose.

I had decided that I wanted a girl for a sister. I didn't want too much gap but just enough for her to give respect to me.

When we got to the orphanage, I couldn't help but jump up and down. I am a bubbly person after all.

I looked from kid to kid, eyeing them, studying them. These kids were normal. That was when I laid my eyes on her.

She was observing Sarah and Hito-san. I even noticed her eyeing their fingers. Smart kid. She might have already noticed that Sarah and Hito-san are not living together. Then, she looked at me with curiosity as if she was questioning my appearance. She was, no doubt about that.

A few moments later, Hito-san reached for his phone and checked the time, it was already late and the head of the orphanage wasn't accompanying us yet.

A while later, they went out to go to the other building where-in the office of the head of the orphanage could be located.

I wanted to get left behind so I could get to mingle with the other kids. However, they started following Sarah and Hito-san like they were entrapped in some sort of spell. Only a few girls tried to befriend me.

These kids are so desperate to get adopted. I feel sorry for them. If only I could adopt them all, they wouldn't be like this. So desperate of having a family.

I hated normality. It was just to clique and pleasant and sad and tragic at the same time. These kids were normal, nothing special about the way they perceive things. What was I expecting anyway? Not everyone gets to be like me.

Except for her, maybe.

I looked at her direction and saw her going out. Huh, maybe she's not that special after all. But I didn't know why I started to follow her. It was only then when I realized that she wasn't with the crowd of children. She walked towards a swing.

I wasn't really a think before you act or speak person so I spoke.

"Mmm, not that sociable eh?", I blurted.

"Yeah, so get lost." ouch. That stinged.

"Mmm, so straightforward. Haven't anyone told you that you've got to be nice to get adopted?" was what I managed to muster.

"I don't want to get adopted." wow. That was unexpected.

"Eh?! Why is that so?"

"Simply because." now she's just confusing me. What the heck does that supposed to mean?

"You know, you're not making any sense." I happen to reply.

"I know," she looked at me straightly in the eye using a really piercing look. "I'm just not sure what to expect. I'm not sure what they would expect me to do. If they want me to be nice and normal like any other kid, I can't do that. I'm not that. You get me?"

She sure does talk like an old woman. How old is this girl?

"How old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"Seriously? I thought you were fifty." That made her shot me a look again. I loved hyperboles.

"Just kidding. How about let's play hide and seek?"

She just stared at her for a long time like I had just grown a third head or as if my hands started turning into jelly.

"O-okay."

-  
Third Person's P. O. V.

The two servants watched in amusement as their master hid from the little girl. They had never seen her this happy before. Their master looked complete. Nobody were this compatible with her before.

"So I'm guessing that Lady Hanako will have a new doll." The man said in a pitying tone.

"No. It's different this time. That girl's aura is completely compatible with Lady Hanako's. The girl is a tough thing. It's really hard to manipulate people like her." came the woman's reply.

"I can see it too. It's just too hard to believe, though. Their aura combined gives off a dangerous and scary feeling. So. . . So mystifying and dark, even when they're happy." the man said while eyeing the two kids play.

"You're right. Those girls are really something. I fear for them. At such a young age, these abilities are just too much."

Sorry for wrong grammars and spellings! I'll try to edit this as soon as I get enough sleep. So, I hope you liked it. Please give me suggestions or reviews. I would really like to improve in being an author. If you're confused, just ask. Also, I would try to update this as soon as possible.


	2. Broken x Endings x Beginnings

Hello there again, whoever you are who reads this story of mine which is obviously not that good and that is why I want to thank you so much. I'm trying to work on my skills so I'm sorry about grammatical errors and spellings and typographical errors and stuff. English ain't my first language. I will be editing the previous chapter once I finish posting this.

Anyways, I would like to thank FuyuShirotsuki for reviewing on the past chapter. You really think so? Thanks a lot! You just gave me a +motivation to continue my story.

Disclaimer: HunterxHunter is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about them and just insert my own ideas to the original storyline. Plus, If it was mine, I'd delete Killua from the cast so he could be mine forever. I am just borrowing their characters.

Killua: Now, now. You can have me. *smirks*

Me: *blushes* Shut up. I was just kidding around. I'll go on with my story.

Killua: Fine, whatever you say. Say, are you free Saturday night? You always keep on saying you want me all yours yet you never try to make a move. *pouts* So I thought that maybe I should do the move first.

Me: SHUT UP KILLUA!

Killua: O-kay. But was that a yes?

Me: *blushes but glares at Killua*

Chapter 1 – Broken x Endings x Beginnings

Hanako's POV

"Cut it out. She's my sister." I said to the other student who was trying to intimidate my sister. Everyone keeps on trying to get under Izumi's skin. If only they knew how suicidal that was. It's a good thing that my sister has a long patience and that she doesn't scoop down to lower levels that were even lower than mud.

The other student looked at me with a smirk and then turned her attention back to Izumi. "Oh, so you still need to get rescued by your older sister, huh? Such a weakling you are." She said while looking at her and even pushing her.

"Aw, little sister is getting scared, she's about to pee," she teased using a sickening cute voice. "What? You need your older sister to change your diapers?" Uh-oh, I saw some jaw movements.

"Why don—"The girl wasn't able to finish her question.

A few moments later we were out of the cafeteria. It was a bit hard though, considering the fact that it was really crowded. Especially after what Izumi did.

"Don't you think you were a bit too harsh on her?" I swallowed when she glared at me.

"Tch. I wouldn't have done that if you didn't interfere," Oh, so it's my fault now? I was merely trying to cause less tension. I was actually trying to stop the other girl. "I was about to leave when you came. You know I hate it when you try to save me and treat me like your little sister." And with that I made a pouting face.

"But you are my little sister!" I argued. Not like it would work though.

"I'm fifteen, Hanako, and you're fully aware of my capabilities. It's a bit degrading to know that a professional hunter like me still needs to be secluded by my older sister."

"It's my duty as your sister!" well, that won't work as well. I suck at arguments like this and I hate losing arguments. It would be better if this would just get cut.

"Let's just end this discussion, shall we?" she said trying to end the argument. It worked.

"Fine, that would be good. You know I hate arguing with you." I stole a quick glance to look at her expression. It softened a bit, but then it quickly turned back to being blank. Why did she always raise her guard?

We were so different yet so alike in different ways. We both had the same passion for fighting, but our personalities were so different in a whole lot of levels; she wasn't sociable, I was. I had a lot of friends. Her? I don't know if she has. She always wore earphones and stayed silent all the time, while I had a really huge mouth. Both of us were smart, though I was the only one who aced our classes at school even if she was smarter than I was.

I couldn't help but sigh. Sometimes, Izumi was just so different from normal people. Not like I didn't want that. It was just that I was used to knowing how everyone thinks and using that ability, I could get to control them. It was frustrating that I couldn't guess what Izumi planned to do next but that made things more exciting. I wouldn't be able to read her mind no matter how hard I try. She's not like any other normal person.

I bid Izumi a see you later look and then ran off to my next class. In just a few weeks, we would have to stop studying in this school thanks to our job. I wasn't really sure that I was willing to go, I loved my job and all, but I had so many friends in this school that I couldn't help but miss them, especially Marcus.

Marcus and I have been dating for five months already and I can't say that I haven't fallen for the boy. I mean, who wouldn't fall for a handsome gentleman like him? There was no girl who would not fall for Marcus, except for Izumi, of course.

I didn't want to leave him here. I have gotten so attached to him. If only he was a hunter like me with the same abilities, he could've come with me. I have yet to tell him about our departure and I'm not sure how he would take it.

I doubted his love for me. He was a player by one look but I couldn't help but fall for him. His gentleman attitude was only a way for him to get more girls and to have them loosen up their buttons for him. In a few times, I could tell that he was a bit serious with me, compared to his other girls, but sometimes he wasn't really interested in me. My abilities really liked to hurt me big time.

As I made a sharp turn along the corridors I saw something that wasn't really that surprising.

It was Marcus, making out with another girl.

They moved in harmony as I saw their lips moving. It was hard for me to just look at the scene in front of me, what more to describe it.

I was expecting this to happen sooner or later, but I loved him so much that I thought to myself that maybe I could change him. I was too dumb to play blind. Even Izumi warned me about this, but what did I do? I didn't listen to her.

Now I was to pay the consequences.

I watched them kissing. It hurt but I didn't show that it did. I wouldn't cry here. I won't show him that I care. I won't hurt him. I'll let him be. Maybe later, I'll cry, in my room where no one would see me, but definitely not here.

I just stared at them when Marcus happened to open his eyes. He saw me. He stopped. He looked at me with surprise on his face but I just raised an eyebrow at him and went straight to my room.

Deep inside I was a bit contented when I saw his expression. He was confused. What? He thought that I would slap him or something like that? But I loved him and I still do. Even though I saw him with another girl I still thought that I could do something to change him but deep inside my head, I knew I can't.

My eyes started to suddenly water but I wiped them off right away. He's not worth my tears._ But you love him. _Yes, and so? _You saw them kissing, you should cry. _Not in a-

Who am I kidding? I'm not that strong. I'm strong physically, yes, but when it comes to emotions, I'm a weakling. This is where Izumi and I differ so much. I can be strong using my emotions but my emotions also make me weak. Izumi knows to herself that without emotions, she wouldn't be able to exert more power, but without it also makes her have more power. That is why she's strong. That is why I'm strong yet weak at the same time.

I can reach a peak wherein I exert all my effort and power because of hatred and anger, but when I'm broken inside, I wouldn't be able to fight back. That is my strength and weakness.

Izumi can fight without will and still manage to be strong. Her weakness is that she doesn't show emotions even though she has them. It just keeps on boiling inside her, eating her inside out. She's too strong. If she were in a book that I would read, I'd definitely say that she's a Mary sue, whatever that is. People say that Mary sues are too good to be true and I wonder about that. She's good alright, but still enough for her to be true.

I was fiddling on my blouse. It was a habit I've grown with, and I do it every time I get upset or conscious about myself. I stood up my chair and went straight to the restroom.

When I reached the restroom, I quickly went to one of the stalls and started crying. I hated crying because of break-ups. It's just too normal. Scratch that, **I hate crying**. It was a sign of weakness and I hated being weak, something Izumi and I agree on.

I cried for about five minutes. Within those five minutes, I happened to remember all the time I spent with Marcus and how happy I was with him. At least now, I wouldn't need to think twice about accepting the job offer. I took my phone out and called the one who presented the job.

Izumi's POV

_Walking with no place to go, trying to keep it going before everything blows._

That was what I felt most of the time. No reason to keep going on. No goal to target. No place to go. Just keeping everything trapped in a balloon that's almost ready to blow.

No, I am not emo. It just makes me think, what is truly my purpose in this world? Why do I want to live? I still had no answer to that question. To fight, maybe that's my purpose. To see my enemies falling down before me, dying. I don't seem to enjoy killing so maybe that's not it, but for now, that's all I've got. Hanako's an exception though. She's the only family I have.

Maybe my purpose is to make sure that she's safe all the time. Make sure that she doesn't get hurt. Actually, that assumption was the reason I didn't want her protecting me. I wanted to be the protector, the shield, not the one who needs to be guarded.

I decided to skip school today and go to a restaurant. I didn't even bother to change my clothes even though I knew I could get caught. What's the point anyway, I was about to leave in a few weeks time. What bothered me was that I was wearing the short skirt which was supposedly my school's uniform for girls. I didn't like wearing skirts. Thanks to the long socks and shorts I was wearing, I felt comfortable.

I felt the eyes of every pervert in the restaurant eyeing me, especially the portions wherein a real woman should have. Damn this, I couldn't help but think of how they were looking at me. Almost like they were stripping me in their minds.

I wore a really blank expression in my face even though I was already irritated by the other men. I shouldn't have chosen this restaurant, but my favorite dish could only be found here.

"Oh, it's the usual guest. Should I get you your favorite, ma'am?" the lady who took orders said when she saw me. I wonder how she survives the stares.

"Ah, sure. I'd just go to the table myself and please add a mango shake, I'm thirsty." I said in a really low voice as I dismissed her with a wave of my hand.

Rude I may be, but that's me and you can't change that.

As I reached my destination, I saw the shift movement of someone's hand and I got out of the way as quickly as possible. Stupid perverts.

"Oh, you're fast, and you're cute. I like that." A middle aged man was standing in front of me while wearing a look full of lust. What about I break your balls and throw them mid-air, what do you think about that?

(A/N: Sorry for the disturbance but I would like to ask for forgiveness for the way Izumi talks. It's in her nature to talk this way. I'm terribly sorry. Kids, please don't try to imitate Izumi in any way.)

The man walked near me and I had the sudden feeling that someone was talking about me as I tried to suppress a sneeze.

"Another step, and you'll lose your future." I am straightforward after all.

"Oh, tough. I like that. I like that a lot." And with that he took another step forward.

"AHH! It hurts, it hurts! Holy crap it hurts so much!" the man winced as he held the portion just below his belt while laying on the floor.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"You bitch, you'll pay for this!" He stood up and tried to grab me but I just punched him without using any bit of my real strength. It was my principle. Never fight the weak using a very much greater force, just a level above would do.

The man fell unconscious and blood flowed from his nose. I guess I exerted too much.

"I lost my appetite because of you. You need to pay." I took out his wallet and took just enough money to pay for what I ordered. I asked the lady to place it in a plastic and I would just eat it somewhere else.

The chime bells made a really good sound as I left the restaurant with the plastic in my hand. It didn't fit in my bag and I'm quite sure that it would just get crushed if it did.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was but I just kept on walking. I was used to this. This was my daily ritual.

My feet just kept on moving when it halted all because of an obstruction. I hit the obstruction without purpose and got a bit unbalanced but I still happened to stay on my feet.

I looked at the obstruction and saw the face of a white-haired boy. He was looking at me straight in the eye like he was waiting for something to happen. He had a pair of dark eyes with the shade of emerald. Emerald yet dark. If I was a normal person, I would've quivered with fear. He had a pale skin and was taller than I was. His body was of a normal teenager but something emitted from him that told me otherwise. His aura was dark and intimidating. He reeked the quality of a killer. He was handsome yet dangerous, but I wasn't scared. Why did I even think of him being handsome? It was true, though.

I simply steadied my stance and was about the head back to my destination when he spoke using a really low, scary voice. "Shouldn't you say sorry?"

I looked back at him straight in the eye and matched the way he looked at me. "I don't want to."

There was a hint of surprise in his face but it quickly subsided. I could tell that he rarely got this treatment from other people.

"My family is composed of assassins. I can kill you right here, right now." He said. I believed it. I knew it the moment I saw his eyes and his expressions and when I heard the sound of his footsteps.

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

"Actually, no. It was a statement that I wanted you to know. Apologize. Now." Such and egotistical bastard. He doesn't even know my abilities.

"I won't." I turned and went back to walking. I could still feel him staring at me.

I didn't have a good sense of hearing but I had a good sense of feeling. His footsteps were inaudible but I could feel his presence inching towards me. Then I saw him standing in front of me. I wasn't surprised. An assassin is ought to be fast.

"Say, who are you?" he asked with curiosity.

"I don't want to say." With a swift movement, his fingernails sharpened and were suddenly nearing my neck. I jumped back just in time and I felt him behind me so I dodged his next attack. He was fast. He was really, really fast.

I wasn't in the mood to fight and he wasn't my enemy, but he was trying to kill me so I decided to continue. We exchanged punches and kicks but I could tell that he wasn't taking this seriously, and I could tell that he could tell that I too was not taking it seriously. I wasn't using my nen because I didn't know if he had that ability but I could guess that he did. I just didn't want to exert effort.

He stopped and so did I.

"If you tell me your name, I'll stop. Otherwise, I'd keep on attacking you. I can tell that you're in no mood for fighting. Telling me your name is not that hard."

"I'll tell you my name, after you tell me yours." I loved barter.

"Killua. My name is Killua." He said as he fixed his stance into a normal position and I did the same thing.

I turned and started to head to my destination again. I could feel him moving again but the stopped when I spoke. "Izumi."

Was it long enough or was it still too short. For me, it was. Not enough for one chapter but I hope it would do. Please help me improve my skills by reviewing in what field I should work on. Also, I mentioned a part about Mary Sues. What are they actually? If what I heard about them is right, then I'd have to say that it's a bit overrated. A lot of characters from real animes are too good to be true, so does that mean that they are all Mary Sues?


End file.
